narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kahiko
is an elder who led a wandering caravan who were descendants of the Stone of Gelel ore miners. Background Kahiko was one of the few who knew the true history of his ancestors and the many secrets encompassing the Stone of Gelel, being a descendant of the ore miners of the Gelel source. He devoted his life in protecting the vein's secrets from evildoers, and led a caravan of fellow descendants including his granddaughter Emina. Personality Kahiko is a man of duty and care, as seen when he was worried of his companion Nerugui, a ferret precious to the group, went missing. Kahiko devoted his life to protecting the Vein of Gelel from evil, and tried to persuade Temujin from handing it over to Haido, knowing its terrible powers; failing to do so, he was prepared to die in order to destroy the entire vein along with Temujin, though when Temujin willingly sacrificed his own life to accomplish the feat, Kahiko showed concern for the young man's well-being. Appearance Kahiko is an elderly man with a bulbous red nose, neck-length white hair, a short moustache on both sides of his face and a long beard of the same colour. He wears a brown tunic with a black under-shirt and red sleeves, and a blue fez-hat with a pink feather sticking out of it. Plot Overview When Kahiko's companion Nerugui went missing, he hires ninja from Konoha to find him. Eventually, Fugai captures Kahiko for interrogation, but is saved by Shikamaru Nara. When Temujin was captured by the Konoha hirelings, Kahiko told the knight the story about the Stone of Gelel and its terrible past, as well as revealing that Temujin is a member of the royal bloodline that has the ability to control and seal the Vein. Temujin, seeing the story as a clue to finding the vein for his master Haido, broke free and took a girl hostage, forcing Kahiko to lead the way to the Vein. When Haido and his knights arrived at Temujin's signal, Kahiko immediately claimed that the Vein of Gelel is better off to be destroyed, and activated the stone elevator that took both himself and Temujin to the Sealing Room, where the control of the entire Vein is. Even after explaining the dangers of the source to Temujin, the young knight remained adamant in using the power instead of sealing it, so Kahiko stabbed Temujin to acquire some of his blood, and attempted to summon a Space–Time Hole to annihilate the entire Vein along with himself and Temujin. However, Haido reached to room in time, and disarmed the elder before the blood could be offered to the sealing formula. After Haido revealed that he bought the Book of Gelel from a merchant, Kahiko revealed that Haido was the one who attacked Temujin's village in search for the Vein of Gelel, which made Temujin realise his mistakes. When Haido was finally defeated by Naruto and Temujin's combined efforts, they accidentally destroyed the key to the mine, causing the Vein to go out of control, which was potentially enough to take out half the continent. Temujin then asked Kahiko about the seal earlier, and Kahiko revealed it was the only way to destroy the Vein and stop it. With that, Temujin knocked Naruto out and asked the elder to take the young ninja to safety while he will repent for his mistakes by using his life to seal the Vein away. When Naruto rescued Temujin from the negative space, Kahiko was seen greeting the two. de:Kahiko